Always running
by chibi mint angels
Summary: Rain was pourng down their faces,they ran through the forest breathing heavely running from the people that where trying to hunt them down, the ones that were trying to capture them.
1. chapter 1

**Chibi mint angels: Yay!! I get to start the first chapter of this fic so here I go :P!By the way Im not the only one writing this fic!Its orignally Kisaratearz(SHD and BakurasGurl!**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl....yay!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain was pourng down their faces,they ran through the forest breathing heavely running from the people that where trying to hunt them down, the ones that were trying to capture them.

"Do you think we've lost them yet?" said a young female voice"No I dont think so.Keep running we'll eventually lose them "said a another female but with a slightly older voice,both looked to be about the same age.

One of the young females had light brown hair and reddish like eyes she wore her hair tied up in a poney tail and she was wearing hospital like clothing the other, the other one seemed slightly taller and had dirty blonde hair with curls at the end with no bangs, she also had blue eyes and was wearing the exact same thing as the other girl.

"Can we stop running now?My vision is so blury and this rain isnt helping either of us!"said the shorter one

"Well alright but if you hear anything run"

"You mean asides from the rain and the sound of our breathes?"the young one said while slightly laughing

"Im not kidding around Kat Im serious,the last thing we need it to be caught again!And gods knows what they'll do to us once they finally catch us!"yelled the blonde

"Why?What do you think they'll do if they actually do catch us Selena?"Kay asked

"They'll probably punish us by whiping us or worse"

"Worse?But all we want to do is get away!It dosnt make sence why wont they let us go Selena?"Kat said in a worried tone

"Because they need us and they know it!But no matter what it takes we cant let them catch us again!"yelled Selena

"But what if they have guns or knives!?"

"Kat!!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering"Kat said while hugging her knees close to her chest

"Well get serious!Jokers dont make it in the real world"

"Well how am I suppose to know how to act in the real world! Just in case you've forgotten I've been at the center since I was four unlike you who was caught nearly a year ago!"Kat said angerly

"Uh,your right Im sorry I did forget.But Im telling you now the outside world is nothing like the center,you cant just do what you want when you feel like it you have to think things through!"

"But, if I cant do what I want then what was the whole point of escaping?"asked Kat

"Hello?!Is your head like empty!?We where locked up like animals!And all those creeps ever did was test out a bunch of durgs on us and look at who they've done!We're different from everyone else, we have powers that no one else has!"shouted Selena

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes its bad Kat!That makes us differnt from everyone else!"

"Okay, I get the point.Um shouldnt we get going befor they catch up with us?"

"Good idea Kat!"

An hour later the two ended up at a crowded city,dispite the rain many people could been seen out on the streets,the two then ran into a near by cafe in order to get out of the cold as well as to dry off.They sat down at a table close to a window.

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do?!Huh!?Well Mr.CEO of Kaiba corp!"yelled a young perky female from the other side of the cafe

"Cool it Gardner! I'll think of something eventually!"said a grumpy and annoyed voice

"Yeah he's right you know! Its not going to be easy finding a good deed to do,even if it is a school asignment!"said another voice with a british accent

"Well we better think of something or else we'll flunk"said another female voice except this one seemed more mature, more like a young adult voice.

"Achoo!"

"Um,Kat you okay?"asked Selena

"Selena Im scared everyone is looking at us like we're a pair of aliens!"replyed Kat

"Well hospital clothes arent really the worlds biggest fashion statement"

"Oh."

"Whao take a look at those two over there,whats with their clothing and there all wet!Havent they herd of an umbrellea?"said the one with the perky voice

"Well have you ever stoped to think that they might not have a home let alone know what an umbrella is?"said the older female

"Thats it!If they dont have homes then why not give them one?"

"What are you talking about Ryou?"

"Well Tea to put it simply why not let them live with one of us?"replyed Ryou

"That is a good idea Ryou but the only people in this group that can actually afford to pay for those two to have a home is you and Seto, seeing as how you lived in england and all"

"Wha-Mai whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Aw come on Ryou!We all know that tons of people in england have tons of money and we all know that you have a bigger house then I do"replyed Mai

"Yeah but it isnt as big as mine!And since when does size matter"said Seto in the same grumpy tone

"Shut up Kaiba we all know you can afford to let a million people live with you!"

"Alrightly then its decied!Seto and Ryou will take care of one of them! Take your pick Kaiba!"

"Great I feel like Im shopping with Mokuba,um lets see....uh I'll take the one with the dirty blonde hair, Ryou can have the little fruit"

"I hate you Kaiba!"Ryou said while glareing at him

"Good..."smirked Seto

"So,how are we gonna tell them?"asked Tea

"I know"

Seto pushes Ryou across the room making him trip and land in Kat's lap

"Um, Selena is this how people in the real world greet each other?"

"No when a guy does that your supposed to slap them,so dude what the hell are you doing?"

"Uh sorry I triped anyhow my names Ryou,whats yours?"

"Im Kat!"

"Kat!?"Selena yelled

"What?"Kat said with a confused look on her face

"You just told a total stranger your name!"

"He's not a stranger he's Ryou!"

"Oh my Kat,you'll never learn"Selena said while shaking her head

"Never learn what?"

"Nevermind"

"So what your name"asked Ryou

"Not like it matters but is Selena,so is there any particular reason why you wanted to know our names?"

"Well me and my friends need to do a good deed for school or else we flunk but the thing is we need a good deed to do"

"So what does that have to do with us"Selena asked

"Well no offence but you two dont really seem like your from around here that and the fact that you arent wearing normal clothing so me and my friends thought it would be nice to help you two out"

"How?"asked Kat

"Well me and my friend the dude behind me are offering for the both of you to stay with one of us"points at Seto while speeking

"Is this some kind of joke!?Who do you think we are!?We wernt born yesturday ya know!"yelled Selena

"Selena dont be so mean! I think what there doing is nice besides we dont even have a home!"

"Well alright but no funny stuff,so whats your friends name anyhow?"

"Oh its Seto Kaiba"

"Oh."

"Um,right then Selena you'll stay with Seto and Kat will stay with me!Is that okay with you two?"

"Yeah whatever"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chibi mint angels: Well my fingers are like breaking off and stuff XD....your turn kisaratearz(SHD....have fun...sorry if i didnt give ya much to go on...o.o;**


	2. chapter 2

**Chibi Mint Angels: Yippee I'm going to finish this a.s.a.p….well um by the time you'll see this message I'll be done…XD Well I'm the kisaratearz person with a bad life -- won't get into it….but ok. Bakuras girl I loved the chapter you wrote so here goes nothing.**

**Currently Writing: Kisaratearz**

****

Kat and Selena found themselves walking behind the two guys; Seto and Ryou. Kat was skipping along and trying to believe their luck while Selena was walking with her head hanging low heavy with disturbing thoughts.

"Selena what's wrong you look like we're being taken hostage…" said Kat.

"I'm alright." Said Selena wincing to get the memories out of her head.

"Oh, I bet this is about that memory with your sister dying when you got caught…" said Kat softly.

"Yea I guess it is…" said Selena picking up her head a little. "But what was done is done and we can't do anything about it…That's the reason we have our eyes placed in front of us to look there and not back…"

"Oooo I love when you do those quote thingies." Jumped up Kat.

Ten minutes have passed and the four were still walking. Well three of them were walking and one of them was dragging along.

"Are we there yet?" exclaimed an exhausted Kat. Just as Ryou was about to add his two cents in the rest of the group appeared.

"You left without us? That's not what friends do!" said the extremely perky one. "Hi, I'm Tea and I'll be your new friend" she said extending her arm towards Selena and Kat.

Selena frowned in dislike while Kat introduced them and shook Tea's hand.

"Achoooooooooo", sneezed Selena making everyone turn to her direction.

"Bless you." Said Kat raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you" she sniffed.

"Hello there you must be Kat, my name is Mai and I absolutely love fashion and am ready to give you a total make over because no offense but those clothes are the fashion no-no. It's like you ran out of the hospital during your pregnancy." Selena reacted by widening her eyes and then glaring before exchanging looks with Kat.

"Do you honestly think we don't know that?!" said Kat narrowing her eyes. 'Wow people are so evil sometimes…' she thought.

"If you did you wouldn't be wearing that you would at least find a rag." Said Mai rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry - Mai was it? But the only rag I see here is you." Said Selena "Come on Kat." And with that they started walking away.

"KAT!! Hold on you don't know were my house is!!!" shouted Ryou before taking off after her. Kaiba shrugged before following Ryou.

Stopping, Kat took in several deep breaths, "Selena he's rite ya know…" panted Kat. Hearing those words Selena stopped and waited with her back facing everything before she realized she was standing in front of a mansion.

"Whoa…look at the size of that." Said Kat following Selena's gaze. "Wow and look at that house down the street." Added Kat.

"Wow." Selena said, "It's just like that song that the janitor used to listen to at the center…"

"All the time do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams? All the castles in the sky?  
Oh tell me why Do we build castles in the sky Oh tell me why All the castles way up high? Please tell me why do we build castles in the sky? Oh tell me why all the castles way up high? Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why? Do you ever see in your dreams all the castles in the sky? Oh tell me why do we build castles in the sky? Oh tell me why all the castles way up high? Please tell me why do we build castles in the sky? Oh tell me why all the castles way up high?" Kat started singing with Selena joining in.

"You know all those times I listened to him playing that song I used to dream that one day the one will come…you know like prince charming and take me away into a castle in the sky." Sighed Kat casting her eyes downwards. Selena pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Well your lucky you could hope for a prince charming…I bet mine took a wrong turn got lost and is too stubborn to ask for directions." Said Selena desperately trying to set the mood a little happier because she was sick of the depression stuff. Kat let out a giggle and froze when she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

"Ugh. Kat my home is rite there let's go." Said Ryou pointing to the big house down the street.

"Sure but hold on I need to ask Selena a question." Said Kat. "If a person taps you what does it mean?"

"It means they want your attention and if it's a boy it's safer not to give them it." Replied Selena with a sweat drop and a smile.

"Oh okay….Okay Ryou lead the way I can't wait to see what's inside of that beautiful castle." Said Kat.

"Ugh. It's just a house no need to get too excited and there's usual stuff in there too." Said Ryou privately hating himself for throwing out the idea of doing something wild for the inside of the house.

"I bet Kat doesn't know some of the usual things so it will be really interesting for you two. You should go along now it's getting dark" said Selena.

"Rite" said Ryou nodding his head and walking towards his house with Kat following not too far behind.

"I hope your finding what your looking for." Whispered Selena at the sight of Kat leaving with Ryou and then she got a premonition.

& & &

Wedding music filled the air and the scent of flowers mixed with it. Selena was wearing a dark blue satin dress and was smiling as she saw Kat walk down the aisle with a beautiful white dress on. Selena looked forward to see who the "prince charming" was and saw Ryou. Rite before Kat could get up to the altar Selena was interrupted by tapping.

& & &

"What?" snapped Selena getting annoyed by the fact that she didn't get to see the rest of the premonition.

"Ugh you looked like a total nerd starring at nothing just know." Said Kaiba.

Selena glared at him and said, "For your information I was having a premonition until you rudely interrupted." She clasped her hands over her mouth in utter shock. How could she let go of such a secret?

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Not again with the foolish hocus pocus stuff." Selena raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything.

- - - - - - -

Ryou was jingling the keys trying to find the rite one for his house. Meanwhile Kat was starring in awe at the key chains attached to the keys. Finally Ryou opened the door and turned on the light.

"Wow it's so neat!" said Kat in awe as she looked around the hallway. "Is this where you sleep?" she asked pointing to a rug.

"No that's a rug for wiping dirty feet." Said Ryou. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and fix you up some hot chocolate you could wait rite here." Said Ryou seating Kat on a soft cushy couch.

"Not like I know what hot chocolate is…but I would have anything hot rite now…" said Kat shivering. Ryou nodded his head and took off for the kitchen fixing up two cups of hot chocolate. In five minutes Ryou came back with the two cups and sat next to Kat on the couch.

"Here you go." Said Ryou extending a cup to her. Kat took it and held it in her hands.

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."

"Ah!" cried out Kat as she stuck her tongue out after burning it with the first sip.

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's really hot so you could just warm up with it in your hands I'll be rite back." Said Ryou placing his cup on a table and going off to a room. Soon he came back and wrapped a blanket around Kat. "That better?" he asked.

"Yup." Kat said smiling as the warmth went through her body and unfroze her body. "What's that over there?" she asked pointing at the television.

"It's a TV." Replied Ryou sipping slowly on his cup.

"What is that?" asked Kat faintly remembering the camera's in the center leading to a black and white picture showing box.

"It shows movies and such." Said Ryou.

"Oh…what's that?"

"I'll show you a little later but know it's getting late we should get some sleep."

Kat nodded. "Where should I sleep?"

"Oh follow me I'll show you your room and do your bed."

"Oh I heard of Selena talking about beds before. Show me!"

****

**Chibi Mint Angels: x.X that was long and I still have to do all my homework XD. So review! And P.S I hope I wrote a pretty good second chapter although I also didn't give you a lot to go on either sorry…but I LOVED the other chapter…c ya later!!! REVIEW ((ow my fingers.))**


	3. chapter 3

**Chibi mint angels: ha ha poor you I have hmwk buts its not like Im gonna do it seeing as how I always seem to find alot of time to do work now,strange though I thought I'd get alot more hmwk then this!Anyhow I loved your chapter!!Yays!And I loved how you did Kat seeing as how she's not used to the real world unlike Selena...anywho my turn!!**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl (Bakura ish so kawaii!!!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of explaining what a bed is a and what you do with it Kat decided to take a shower,thankfully for Ryou she already knew what a shower was, although there are alot of things she didnt know.

Ryou sighed and sat on Kats bed waiting for her come out the shower to make sure everything was alright also to make sure if she needed any thing else for the night

"Uh Ryou?Is this what Im supposed to wear all night?What if it falls off while I sleep?"Kat said finally comming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel.

Ryou fell backwords at the sight of Kat,he had never in his whole life seen a nearly naked women.

"Ryou is there something wrong?Did I screw up?!Please dont hurt me!!Please I didnt mean to!"screamed Kat as she hid behind a chair that was placed in the room

"No!Its my fault I forgot to get you some clothes,dont worry I wouldnt hurt you! I need you for my assiment! Without you I'll fail!"

"Well you'd still have Selena, and anyhow why did you fall backwords then?"asked Kat while strolling over to sit beside Ryou

Ryou blushed as soon as she sat down"Oh, well its because I've...uh....well I've never seen a women with just a towel on befor, thats all" Ryou's face was now a bright cherry red

"Oh,well then what am I supposed to wear?"asked Kat

"Stay here and I'll go get ya something, okay?"answered Ryou

"Okay!"Kat said with a big childish grin

Ryou then left the room to get Kat something to wear

----------At Seto Kaiba's house----------

"Alright you can do whatever, eat whatever, sleep wherever, you get the picture?"

"Whatever" Selena said while letting out a slight laugh

"Dont mock me!You should be gald you even have some place to live!"shouted Seto

"Right Im supposed to be happy that I get to stay at a total strangers house or at least until he's finished his assignment then he gets to dump me back on the streets were he thinks I belong!"Selena said shouting back

"Aare you mental! Im supposed to be doing a good deed which means I have to find you a house and a job and I also have to make sure you stick with it and that your able to live on your own!"

"Im not two years old ya know!"

"Well you sure act like one!"Selena said while sticking out her toung

"Humph!"

"Hi" said Mokuba shyly waving his hand at Selena

"Hi there!Whats your name"Selena said with a soft smile

"Im Mokuba!And your Selena!!Tea told me!"Mokuba said happily

"God that women tells everyone everything"moaned Seto

Selena then rolled her eyes, she knew that living with this man was going to be like hell not to mention she was terrably worried about Kat, she knew nothing about the real world and god knows what that Ryou person could be doing to her,she could only hope that she was safe.

---------Back at Ryou's house--------

Aftee about ten minutes of looking, Ryou gave up on looking for something that might actually fit her, instead he found a large t-shirt that he barly used and a pair of pj pants that were a tad too small for him.

"Alright Im back"Ryou said with a grin

"Yay!Im not alone anymore!So what am I supposed to wear?"

"Here you go Kat this should keep you warm, at least for the night"

"Thanks!" Kat said taking the clothes that Ryou offered, she then took off the towel when Ryou suddenly fainted"Ryou are you okay?Ryou?"sighed and started to poke him"Ryou?"

After an hour Ryou suddenly woke up to find him in Kats bed with kat sleeping beside him,still yet undressed

"Oh gawd"Ryou said as he plunged himslef backwords"Dosnt this women know anything?!"Ryou said to himself, he then sighed and placed a blanket over her and somehow placed her on her bed then quickly ran out"That has got to be the hardest thing I have ever done!"Ryou said while beads of seat ran down his face

----------Back at Setos mansion---------

"Idiot!"yelled Seto

"Moron"Selena shouted back

"Slut"

"Ass"

"Pizza!"Mokuba shouted in order to stop the fighting

"Why!!Why me!Dammit! Now I actually wish I was Kat!"

"Haha!"Seto said with a smirk

"You shut up!"yelled Selena

"Why dont you make me!"Seto shouted back

"This is gonna be one long week"Mokuba said while rolling his eyes as he made his way to his room

-----------------------------------------------------

Chibi mint angels: Oi sorry if this is a little short but Im like short on ideas!!Sorry!! :P


	4. chapter 4

**Chibi Mint Angels: So lucky XD….I'm still doing rite now and I think I'm nit going to finish this chapter today… (Whines);--;**

**Currently Writing: Kisaratearz ((poor kisara ;--;))**

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Kat awoke to see that she wasn't at the center anymore.

"Where am I?" she asked herself trying to remember. Like a rushing waterfall her memories of yesterday started to flood in and she felt the tingle of some kind of sheet over her naked body.

"Are you up yet?" called a voice…probably Ryou.

"Yea!" Kat called back

"Okay then come out AFTER you dress I put some clothes on the chair next to you!"

Kat looked to the chair and found an obviously big shirt and some really baggy pants - well on her. She slipped into them not sure of how to put them on and came into the kitchen.

"I think you need to look in the mirror…" said Ryou.

"How come?" asked the quizzical Kat.

"Because you put on the shirt inside out." Said Ryou with a sweat drop. Kat raised an eyebrow and went into the living room to turn the shirt the rite way.

"This better?" Kat asked after coming out.

"Yea, much…I made scrambled eggs on the table." Said Ryou before heading to one of the rooms. Kat looked over at the table and stared at the food as if it was going to eat her. Unsure of what to do she sat down in the chair and picked up a spoon and put a big piece on it. Kat tried to slip it into her mouth but it fell of. After ten tries she gave up and heard laughter from the back of the room. She turned abruptly.

"What are you laughing at?" said Kat annoyed that she couldn't eat anything.

"You…You're supposed to eat scrambled eggs with a fork." Said Ryou. "Wow your worse than my yami..."

"Your mommy what?"

"Never mind."

After ten minutes Kat was eating normally-for a beginner and enjoying the tasty food.

"Mmmm thank you Ryou it tastes really good." Kat said before getting up. "Now where's the bathroom?"

- - - - -

Not sleeping for an entire night Selena got up at 6:00am and walked grumpily down the hallway.

"WHO'SE THERE?" came Kaiba's voice.

"The Easter bunny." Snorted Selena. Kaiba came running into the hallway where she was standing.

"I was being sarcastic…please don't hurt me." Said Selena crunching down and hugging her knees.

"I have no intension whatsoever of touching you." Said Kaiba before storming back into his room.

"Men and PMS….oh wait woman have that." Grumbled Selena slowly walking towards the bathroom.

"WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY SO YOU BETTER GET READY YOUR UNIFORM IS LAYING ON YOUR CHAIR!!"

"Whatever." Said Selena but then she glanced at the skirt. "HELL NO!"

- - - - - -

"Kat today we have to go to a place called school. People learn there and stuff. When you come out we'll have to head there rite away because I forgot to pick up a uniform for you." Said Ryou while waiting for Kat outside the bathroom door.

"Why don't you go and get it and bring it back here I don't want to go outside just yet." Said Kat obviously thinking of what Selena had said. Well thinking wouldn't be the right word here more like Selena's words were echoing through her head and she was becoming more and more scared.

"Okay if you say so…but you stay here and don't try anything funny." Said Ryou grabbing his keys and setting off. Meanwhile, Kat was hugging her knees close to her afraid of what Selena could've meant.

While Ryou was walking he placed his hands in his pockets and started thinking of the time when Kat hid behind the chair and said "Please don't hurt me." What was up with that girl? What did he not know? Well everything obviously…but still the way she stayed there in the bathroom instead of taking this walk with him…He shook his head to clear his thoughts and to listen to what his yami was saying. (!!Well…what have you gotten yourself into this time?!!) (! Nothing, I can't talk rite now!) Ryou got to the school and picked up the uniform and returned home shortly.

- - - - - - - -

"What?" shouted back an annoyed Kaiba.

"I'm not wearing this it's too short!" yelled back Selena.

"So what it's not like you're not a slut already…" said Kaiba a smirk already forming in his words.

"You know it's better to be an idiot than open your mouth and prove it!" shouted Selena before slamming the door.

- - - - - - - - -

"Kat I brought you your uniform you could get out of the bathroom now!" said Ryou while holding up the uniform stopping to look at the rather short skirt. 'No RYOU! Snap out of it!' he said mentally kicking himself.

"Kat you could come out now I brought you the uniform!" Ryou said.

"Ok.", Replied Kat getting out of the bathroom.

Ryou gave Kat the uniform and went to put his on also in ten minutes both were ready to go and Kat was really nervous.

"No need to be nervous Kat it's going to be a piece of cake…" assured Ryou.

"Ugh. What's cake?" she asked confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Chibi Mint Angels: This was short…well loved the previous chapter….hope I did better….have fun its your turn.**


	5. chapter 5

**chibi mint angels:wow Kisara you updated so quickly!!Anywho I gots no hmwk today so yay!!**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright your gonna wear the skirt weather you like it or not!"yelled the CEO of Kaiba corp

"Yeah right! In your dreams!"Selena shouted back

"Put it on!"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Oh gawd!"moaned Mokuba,he the suddenly had an idea "Um, Selena not to be mean or anything but please,Im begging you for me,please put on the uniform!Please!!"Mokuba said giving her the-oh-so-famous Mokuba puppy dog eyes act

Selena sighed in defeat and went into the bathroom to change "Are ya happy now?"

Mokuba nodded happily and ran off to his room while Selena just stood in the main hall waiting for Kaiba to get hs butt out here and drive her off to school, unfortunitly for her they both had to go to the same school"Gawd this is gonna be one hell of day!"Selena said outloud

"And why would you say that?"asked Kaiba

"Mine your own bisness Mr.Ceo!"

Kaiba smirked when she said the and dragged her into the front where a limo was parked to take then to school, he then shoved her into the limo and the two then headed off to school

----------At Ryous house------------

"Er,you mean you have no idea what cake is?"asked the totally confused Ryou

"Oh is it when you eat stuff!!??"asked Kat

"No thats ate, cake its uh,"Ryou paused looking for the correct words"Its a kind of pastery"replyed Ryou

"You mean its like glue?Are you saying school is gonna be like a pieace of glue?! I dont like glue! Its sticky!"

"No thats not what I ment!"

"Then what did you mean!Wahh, Ryou your confusing me!"Kat said while crying anime like style

"Tell you what Kat how bout on our way to school we'll go stop by the bakery and pick you up some cake!Okay?"

"Okay, just as long as I dont have to eat it! Glue tastes bad"

Ryou fell anime style finally giving up on trying to explain what cake was and what you do with it,he then sighed and dragged Kat out of the house, unlike Seto he wasnt able to afford a ride to school so he had to walk or get a carpool form Mai which isnt really the smartest thing to do seeing as how her purfumy smell was on full blast in the morning.

"We're going so soon?!Why do we have to leave now!?"asked Kat

"Cuz if we dont leave now we'll be late"Ryou said after locking the door

"Oh"replyed Kat in disapointment

------In the limo----

"Why didja have ta push me in for!! I could of gotten in all by mayself ya know!"Selena said wacking Seto on the head

"Gee,sorry I just thought I'd help by becomming a gentalmen" Seto said scarasticly while rolling his eyes at the same time

"Shut up!" yelled Selena

"By the way you might wanna pull your skirt down a little more" Seto said with a laugh

"Oi! Dont look down there!"Selena said just after she had slaped him on the face

"What was that for?!"yelled Seto

"You very well know what it was for!"Selena shouted back

"I hate you!"

"Good cuz I hate you too!"Selena said while sticking her tounge out at Seto

"We're here" Seto said as soon as they arrived at the school

"Wha-?"Selena said without being able to finish her sentence, seeing as how Seto had just grabed her arm and dragged her inside

----Where ever the heck Ryou and Kat are-----

"Are we there yet!?"Kat said complaining

"No we still have a long way to go!"

"Are we at least close to this bakery place you were speeking of?"

Ryou noded and pointed to the store beside them

"Oh"Kat said befor entering the shop

"Hello there young man how can I help you?"asked the store owner

"Uh two srawberry cheese cakes please"replyed Ryou

The man nodded and went into the back room then came backout with a brown bag,Ryou then handed the money to the store owner,took the back and walked out the door and looked at his watch"Oh my god!We're gonna be late"Ryou said while running draging Kat behind him

"Aw, not more running I did that yesturday!" yelled Kat as the two ran

----------------------------------------------

**chibi mint angels: okay i really would of made this chapter a whole lot longer but because of dinner and such i have to stop here...wah TT....anywho later! **


	6. chapter 6

**Chibi Mint Angels: hehe bon apetite…where did that come from o.0? Okay I might be on something…btw check your e-mail….I loved the other chapter heeehee **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Ryou tightened his grip and flung Kat on his back trying to run as fast as possible.

"Ugh. Ryou this is really uncomfortable." Said Kat when finally a giant building came into view and Ryou let Kat down.

"Well this is it school." He groaned.

"For a big and interesting looking building like that you don't seem too happy." Said Kat.

"Yea…well let's go…we're gonna be late." Sighed Ryou taking Kat's hand and leading her into his homeroom.

KAT'S P.O.V

Wow what is this feeling. I have never felt like this before. And why are my cheeks turning red not from temperature or a slap but from a warm touch? Note to self ask Selena when I see her.

END KAT'S P.O.V

"Ugh Kat…the teacher is asking you name." whispered Ryou to her. Obviously she had zoned out for a second.

"My name's Kat teacher." Said Kat confused at the term teacher and then remembering the "teachers" at the Center.

--------------

Meanwhile Kaiba was dragging Selena along.

"Ow. LET GO OF ME!" shouted Selena. Just like her luck Kaiba had grabbed the injured part of her arm.

"You scream at me one more time!..." growled Kaiba.

"Oh I'm sorry mother." Said Selena under her breath as she felt the pain coarse through her body turning her blood dead cold at her veins. Kaiba finally let go of her and came into the classroom after pushing Selena in of course.

- - -------------

"You could call me Mrs. Klein." Said the teacher with a mysterious glint in her eyes which seriously scared Kat. Then Selena's voice whispered into Kat's ears from her mind, 'Always trust your instincts, that's the only way we'll ever survive…' Kat widened her eyes when she started to actually listen to her instincts. They were telling her to far away. Turning abruptly Kat set off towards some place she didn't know of.

"KAT!" yelled Ryou behind her.

"Ladies room" read Kat and bolted inside of that strange looking door way.

"It's a bathroom" realized Kat. Hearing a conversation she quickly hid behind some kind of bathroom booth.

"Yea, oh my god…it's like so unfair that we have to suffer jealousy from those two new kids. I heard their name's were Kat and Selena like oh my god. And look… Kat has her dirty paws all over Ryou!!" said one voice.

"Ya! I soo feel you girl friend, that slut; Selena she's licking at Kaiba's feet I know it…ooo I outta!!!" said a second voice.

'Great another problem.' Moaned Kat to herself even though she didn't exactly understand what the girls meant. Kat ran outside again colliding with Ryou.

"Kat, don't ever run like that again, okay?" gasped Ryou..

"I'm not promising. I trusted my instinct and I think I heard something really bad, okay?" said Kat with a shaky like voice.

"What did you hear?" said Ryou trying to fight the temptation to come over there and hug her.

"I heard these two girls talking one of them said; Yea, oh my god…it's like so unfair that we have to suffer jealousy from those two new kids. I heard their name's were Kat and Selena like oh my god. And look… Kat has her dirty paws all over Ryou! And the other one said; Ya! I soo feel you girl friend, that slut; Selena she's licking at Kaiba's feet I know it…ooo I outta!!" breathed out Kat wondering if it was right to tell him.

Ryou looked confused at first and tried to get what Kat was talking about.

"Oh…I think I know those too." Shuddered Ryou. "Stay far away from them their crazy." Kat let out a small giggle and let Ryou lead her to class.

---10 minutes later ----

Kat was starring at the clock in complete utter boredom and steeling glances at Ryou and at Selena. Kat was now wondering if she should mind link Selena and tell her what she heard in the bathroom.

--Selena!—

---What is it Kat?---

--I heard these two girls talking in the bathroom…and they said disturbing things—

---What did they say? oO?---

--One of them said; Yea, oh my god…it's like so unfair that we have to suffer jealousy from those two new kids. I heard their name's were Kat and Selena like oh my god. And look… Kat has her dirty paws all over Ryou! And the other one said; ya! I soo feel you girl friend, that slut; Selena she's licking at Kaiba's feet I know it…ooo I outta!!—

Selena literally fell of her chair.

"Oops I'm sorry Mrs. Klein I think I was fidgeting too much." Sighed Selena Trying to hide her hurt wrist under the desk because during her fall the powder covering the bruises got off.

Ryou who was sitting next to Kat had his head in his hand and was obviously somewhere in la-la land. Kat sighed and let the drowsiness sweep throughout her taking her into its deep waters of sleep.

Kat shot awake when she felt poking.

"Kat the period is over which means boring math lectures are over too…let's go I think we have art next…" Kat nodded and followed Ryou.

"Ugh…Ryou…what's art?"

"You'll see."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Art."

- - - - - - - - -

Selena didn't notice as she slipped into drowsiness in one of her classrooms that her now bloody wrist was in full view.

-------------------

**Chibi Mint Angel: meep…I finished and I did a pretty good amount yay!!!! Lol….ok…its your turn I hope you have fun!! Oh and to others reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	7. chapter 7

**chibi mint angels: ha ha you lost my screen name XD...alright i added you on me buddylist so when you sign on to AIM i should see you if not then i'll just sign into AIM too :P**

**curently writing: BakurasGurl**

-------------------------------------------------------------

As Kat and Ryou headed for the so called ''Art class'' Kat noticed that Selena was bleeding "Oh no!Selena your bleeding!Did one of the teachers hurt you!?This place is exactly like the center!You were right we really cant trust anyone!"

"Chill Kat, this was an injury from befor,from the center"

"Are you okay"asked Kat while running over to Selena, putting her hankercheif that Ryou had given her over the wound

"Im okay Kat, we should get going we'll be late for class"

"Are you stupid or something?"came the voice of Kaiba Corp

"Shut up!And mind your own bisness"glared Selena

"So whats this so called 'center' you two are talking about"

"I told you to mind your own bisness!"

"Well whatever this 'center' place is, it must be horrable if they do what they did to you to everyone,"Seto paused to see the very scared experssion on Kats face"Uh,whats your problem?"

"N-nothing"Kat was obvious lieing, by the look on her face she had made it seem like she saw a ghost.She was thinking about the center and the cruel people that worked there, she remember a man that would always abuse her and use her for his needs, she remember his cold eyes, they were exactly the same as Setos, those eyes brought fear apon her and she started to run,Ryou quickly darted after her leaveing Seto and Selena alone in the hall way.

Selena was about to go after her friend when she suddenly colapsed"Ugh"Selena said, now griping her wound, the pain was now becoming worse all thanks to Kaiba"Dammit look at what you did to me!"yelled Selena

"Well if you told me you were injured I would of gotten some one to taken care of it, but I guess its a bit to late for that now huh?"smirked Kaiba

"Shut up!Your nothing but a money grubing fool who as no intension of helping anyone what so ever!"shouted Selena,while afterwords winceing after a surge of pain was sent through her body

"Oh,come one dont be so meladromatic!All those moaning,groaning and winceing sounds are making it seem like your going through child birth for crying out loud!"

"You be quiet!Why dont you just leave me alone!"yelled Selena

"Yeah right" Seto said just after picking Selena up as if they had just finished their wedding

"What in the heck are you doing?"asked Selena

"Taking you to the nurses room, you've lost alot of blood I'd say you have at least half an hour til you pass out"

"Then wouldnt it be smarter to take me to hospital?"

Seto smirked"Good idea, this'll give me the chance to prove to you that Im no money grubbing fool and the chance to cut art class"

"Whats so wrong about Art class?"asked Selena

"I have my reasons"Seto said as he walked out of the school

"Sounds to me like you dont like to do anything fun!"

"You be quiet!"

Selena just stuck out her tounge and laughed, she knew she was right and Seto did too.Seto just gritted his teeth and walked on,headed towards the nearst hospital

"What no snudy remark?"asked Selena while still laughing

"I seriously wish you would pass out"growled Seto

"Yeah me too this way I wouldnt have to listen to your annoying voice"

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"asked Seto

"Er,depends...what kind of question is it?"said Selena lifting an eyebrow slightly

"its about your friend Kat"

"Oh,well alright ask away"

"Whats with her, she looked like she saw a ghost,and she dosnt act normal"questioned Kaiba

"Oh,well she has her reasons for being scared and different"

"Couldnt you tell me a little more information?"

"No,Im not a sellout, I refuse to tell you anything about her that she might not want you to know about"snaped Selena

"Whao alright, I just asked a simple question, you dont have to snap at me like that!"yelled Seto

"You be q-"Selena paused

"Eh?You okay?"

Selena suddenly passed out and Seto quickly rushed to the hospital thinking why she wouldnt tell her more information about her friend, she made it seem like she was protecting her from something........

-------------------------------

**chibi mints angels: broken fingers cant write anymore T.T.....any how this was alot and now im sleepy.....I'll cheak if you updated at school XD....aparently our teacher dosnt really care about what we do in tech class XD...oh god! I just noticed that you were on AIM just a few minutes ago XD.....sorry!!**


	8. chapter 8

**Chibi Mint Angels:** **Hi hi well I couldn't update that soon and I don't know if I finish this soon enough either...-.-...darn homework, darn Math tutor!!! **

**Currently Writing: KisaraTearz**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -**

_Selena was falling upside down...well actually she already did the falling now she was doing the drowning. Everything came back to her EVERYTHING. How she lied to Kat about her past. The truth was she only remembered now...Her mother was, Lily Goldleaf and her dad...her dad was from the Center he was the one who tormented Kat. The truth was that her mom was caught in the center all her life and then got raped by her dad who's friend was...hold on...Gozoburo...Gozoburo...KAIBA! Then when her mom had her they shot her rite in front of Selena's eyes and from that day on she was a put in the severe ward in the center getting beaten by most anybody and then she had escaped that's why they went after her after two months and caught her that's why she had bruises when they threw her in with Kat and then they had wiped her memory with a lie about her sister. 'That's it.' Selena promised herself, I will tell Kat the truth about me and...' Selena's thoughts traveled back to the first part. Oh my god Seto was related to Gozoburo...or maybe he was related to that guy who became her official tormenter he had the same eyes and the same hair...and he was posing to be dead...she had to get out of here she can not get caught again! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -

Kat ran as fast as possible remembering her days of abuse and remembering those haunting ice cold eyes. For some reason they looked a little like Selena's if she had grew cold. Shaking that thought out of her head Kat ran out of the school barely paying attention to Ryou calling her name behind her. Kat panted and kept running but then everything went black and she knew she worked herself too hard she fell on all fours crying wanting Selena there to heal her and make her feel better but Selena was stuck somewhere. In a little while Kat snapped back to reality and felt arms around her.

"Kat please come back alive please your scaring me." Came Ryou's voice pulling her out of her pool of emotion.

"I'm alive it's just I don't like to be reminded about certain things!!" said Kat wanting to be alone.

"Okay...I'm sorry if I reminded you of anything bad."

"It wasn't you."

"Good"

"Ryou, Can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure what is it?"

"Can you leave me alone for like ten minutes I need to think." Said Kat trying to figure out if she sounded too harsh there. Ryou didn't say anything just got up and left to his room.

RYOU'S P.OV

I think I'm starting to like Kat a lot...Oh my god I'm blushing. She's so cute and she doesn't deserve all this pain that she's going through...the way she blacked out there...I'm scared for her...I don't care, school or no school I promise to protect her for the rest of my life.

END P.O.V

With that Ryou fell asleep dreaming of happy times...

---Somewhere in the bushes---

"Ha we tracked them down!" said a cold voice.

"Funny thing is Selena is rite next to my biological son!" another voice answered in amusement.

"Well we'll catch them really soon..."

"Yea...I know."

---Back to Kat---------

Kat hugged her knees close to her and rocked back and forth thinking of what she felt for Ryou....what was this felling and she was wondering about Selena's mysterious eyes...she only gets like that after a premonition. What did she see this time? Kat remembered the feel of Ryou's hands around her. Sighing she let herself slip into a disturbed sleep.

_Running, Kat was running away fast...from what she did not know but her only instinct was too run far away. She felt her eyes ache from holding them ajar too long in terror. She screamed something but couldn't make it out. Tripping over a branch she landed on the ground feeling all bruised up. She screamed something again and felt tight arms around her digging into her arms making her bleed._

"KAT, KAT!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!" Ryou's voice was full of terror as he shook Kat.

"Hmm? Oh it was just a nightmare." Said Kat in a terrified voice.

"You were screaming my name so loud I'd be lucky if Alaska didn't hear you. What happened in your dream?"

"Oh that's what I was screaming..." Kat fainted because indeed she rolled off the couch during sleep and hit the ground hard.

"Oh, Kat." Sighed Ryou placing her back on the bed. "You better tell me what is up..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -**

Okay I g2g sorry for the shortness I promise next chapter will be really long....your turn


	9. chapter 9

**chibi mint angels: Gawd hmwk ish killing me x.x....n e how yay!! its my turn to update XD **

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kat just sat on the bed thinking of what she would say next to Ryou, she thought long and hard then noticed the extremly worried look on Ryou's face she then took a deep breath and spoke "Ryou...."she paused "I'd tell you but Im afraid"Kat finished while hugging her legs together

"Kat...please dont be afraid,I might be able to help you get over your fear!Please Kat tell me Im worried about you,and you scare me when you act all weird and scared"Ryou said with a worried look in his eyes

"Ryou, I would tell you really I would but I cant! If they hear me they'll hurt me"

"They?"Ryou questioned

"The people at 'The center' "replyed Kat

"Whats 'The center'?"asked Ryou

"I-I cant tell you"

"Why not"

"Cuz if they find out that I told you I'll be punished when they hunt me down and catch me"

"Dont worry Kat,I wont let any one hurt you!Never in a million years!"

Kat suddenly looked up at Ryou and huged him.Ryou just sighed and huged her back hoping that the fear Kat was feeling would go away.

---------In the hospital---------

Inside a hospital room Seto sat by a bed were Selena was sleeping,he watched her quietly making sure that he didnt wake her up.He was curious about Selena and why her young friend Kat was so afraid of him and why she ran away from him when she saw him.He then sighed as the doctor finally came in "So?"Seto said in a meek tone

"Well your young female friend willl be alright except that she'll need to recive blood from a family member or an extreml close friend of hers.Do you know anyone that could donate blood to her,you purhaps?"asked the doctor

Seto shook his head slowly"No,I know some one else, besides Selena would probably perfer her to donate blood instead of me"replyed Seto

"Well you better call her up fast, Selena wont last long without a blood donation alright"

Seto noded and took out his cell phone from out of his pocket and dailed Ryous phone number and waited for him to pick up the phone

"Hello?"replyed Ryou on the other line

"Hey Ryou I need you to bring Kat to the hospital now!"demanded Seto

"How come?"asked Ryou

"Selena lost alot of blood so she needs some one to give her some so I thought it'd be best if Kat did it seeing as how shes a real close friend of hers"answered Seto

"Cant you do it? Kats a little freaked out right now"

"No I cant,Selena would hate me if I gaver her my blood,listen Ryou just get Kat over here now!"Seto yelled befor he hung up the phone

Back at Ryou's house,Ryou made a funny frowny face and then looked at Kat and wondered if she was up to going to the hospital

"Whats wrong Ryou?Why are you looking at me and why did you make that cute frowny face?" Kat asked with a slight giggle

"Selena's in the hospital"replyed Ryou

Kats eyes suddenly widened"Why!?What happened to her!?!Tell me!!"shouted Kat in panic

"Dont worry she's alright for now except..."Ryou paused

"Except what!?"asked Kat

"Well she needs someone to donate blood to her and well...."

"I give blood to her! I dont care if it kills me!! I'll give all my blood if I have to in order to save her!"shouted Selena

"Alright,alright we'll go to the hospital right away okay?"

Kat noded and then the two where off to the hospital.While they were walking Kat felt as if she were being watched "Ryou?"

"Yes Kat?"

"Do you think we could hurry up a bit more?I mean what if we arrive there too late and then she dies?"

"Alright we'll pick up the pace okay?"

Kat noded and slowly but surely they did indeed pick up the pace,but Kat still had this odd feeling like as if she were being watched

Ten minutes later Ryou and Kat finally arrived at the hospital and went stright up to Selenas room.As soon as Kat saw Selena she rushed to her bed side and held her hand"Selena..."a single tear ran down her cheek as the doctor suddenly came in

"So then are you ready young Kat?"asked the doctor

Kat noded and set up a bed next to Selena where Kat would be able to rest after the blood transfer.Kat quickly layed down on the bed and the doctor perpared everything that was needed.

-----------An hour later---------

Selena woke up an hour later to find Kat laying down on the bed next to her, fast asleep,she then sighed and looked around the room still feeing a little dizzy.She saw no one, even though she felt like she was being watched also,she then sighed and fell asleep,but far away in a distance an laughing sound could be herd

-----------------------------------------------

**Chibi mint angels: ha ha i did like half the chapter with one hand cuz i was like eating a popcikle XD (i know i spelled that wrong!)any how your turn Kisara!!**


	10. chapter 10

**Chibi Mint Angels: That was awesomeness right there…okay my turn...YIPEEE!**

**Currently Writing: Kisaratearz**

**- - - ---- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -**

Kat rubbed her eyes and opened them. Looking around alarmed she jumped to her feet by instinct. Ryou stirred awake from the corner.

"I think we had better get home…its dinner time." He said with one of his famous warm smiles. Kat nods and takes a step forward. She staggers and starts falling only to be caught by Ryou.

"Careful…you're weak because you're hungry…" Kat nods and follows Ryou to his house.

**-- - - - - - - -- **

Selena carefully opened her eyes to come into a headache…ow…She looked up to see that someone had transferred blood to her. She looked over at Seto.

"You transferred your blood to me?" she said but her tone wasn't mad it was sort of like, 'Wow I didn't know he would be that nice' sort of tone. But then again she thought of his connections and was determined to corner him sooner or later.

"No, it was Kat…" Seto said emotionlessly. Selena's eyes slowly widened at the resemblance of that voice…the voice that was always inside of her head…the voice that was bugging her even at this second…the voice of Yurima the guy with the strange resemblance to Seto. Could it be that she walked rite into a trap being stupid enough not to notice it? Again? Backing away as far as she could she almost fell. She wasn't sure of how much shades of color she turned in those seconds but she was sure that number didn't beat the number of emotions running through her.

- - - - - -- -

Kat stared into her plate not wanting to eat. She sensed them, their blood curling laugh, their piercing eyes. She was not hungry at all.

"Kat you should eat…" said Ryou.

"I don't want to…" she replied.

"Want to drink some cup-a-soup?" he asked determined to make her feel better. Kat nodded and sipped at the warm liquid. It helped a little bit but also made her extremely drowsy. Ryou got up and led her to the living room couch. He sat next to her and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Kat we have to report 'the center' to the authorities this can't go on." said Ryou finally.

"NO! Please just-just don't get mixed up with all this…please." Said Kat fear sparkling freshly in her eyes.

"I will be in this as long as it threatens your safety…I want you to know that." With that said, Ryou turned and walked to his room. When he got there he took of his shirt and lay down on his back thinking of all the possibilities of the center. The door creaked open and in came Kat. Blushing at the sight of him without a shirt she stepped a little closer.

She ran up to him with tears glistening in her eyes. Ryou hugged her and started stroking her cheek.

"I can't stand this anymore…I have this feeling and I can't define it…But I desperately want to…" breathed Kat.

"Well you're not the only one." Smiled Ryou making Kat feel a lot better. Snuggling into his arms Kat fell silently asleep despite her new premonition of impending doom.

Kat wakes up thirty minutes later but the problem is she doesn't feel anyone next to her. Eyes shooting open she feels around but still can't find Ryou. Her hand falls upon a crumbled up note. Kat picks it up and reads it silently;

_Dear Kat,_

_ We took your little boyfriend and at this time he's probably at the center finding out the information that he requested. All you have to do is come back to us and he'll be brain washed and let go. Think about it Kat, and DON'T try anything funny._

_-you know who_

Kat gasped and let out a shriek of terror as her heart became covered with a shadow known as hate. She thought about all of this…'if I go back they'll get Selena too…but I'm sure they have something planned out for her too…' She went to the kitchen and grabbed some sharp utensils. 'I will train myself…and when I'm ready they better watch out…because I won't be funny…I will BECOME their worst nightmare…and they'll see how it feels…' she smirked with an unknown hate…nobody harms Ryou…nobody who doesn't get revenged upon.

Instantly she started practicing on a wooden closet turning it into scraps in five minutes.

"I hope your watching me because this is what's going to happen to you…and I'm not scared anymore."

--MEANWHILE---

Ryou cracked open his eyes and didn't feel Kat next to him at all. Taking in his surroundings he saw he was in an alleyway dumped on top of a garbage can.

"What happened?" he scratched his head in confusion and then looked at his hand… "Blood?"

He stood up and started walking someplace…well hopefully home. Walking about ten steps Ryou bumped into a wall.

"HAH! Foolish boy, you could never escape the technology of the center! NEVER" shouted a cruel voice.

RYOU'S P.O.V

So this is what it feels like for Kat. I haven't been awake here for a day and it still sends adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'll wait for them to come near me and then I'll unleash my yami. They had better watch out because for once I would love to see them suffer. Wait! What if their using me as bait to get to Kat? Oh those no good fools I guess Bakura will have some fun after all…

END RYOU'S P.O.V

Hey are you up to doing some damage?

You have to ask?

Yes…no offenses but you scare me sometimes with all of your moos swings…

Whatever, where could I cause damage and what are you talking about?

I'm at the center, the place where they tortured Kat can you get us out of here?

You don't have to ask twice

Ryou shut his eyes as he felt Bakura taking over his body and finding himself lying in his soul room.

Bakura walked to the bars and without much effort pulled it so there was enough of an opening. When he stepped outside he was sickened by the thought that the inside was just a trick on his eyes and that it really was cold stone which his hikari's body was lying on. A bunch of men had formed a circle around him while he zoned out. Coming back, he growled in annoyance as he took them down one by one. Then he ran back to his house where Kat was resting from her burst of a new feeling, Anger.

He walked through the door seeing Kat sprawled out on the floor with some knives next to her. Bakura closed his eyes as he felt Ryou taking over. Ryou quickly cleaned up the knives and decided to tell Kat that one of his friends just pulled a prank on her while he was at a store.

- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- --- -- - - - - - - -

**Chibi Mint Angels: Okay I'm so sorry that I couldn't update soon enough guests just kept coming…. -.- ….I hope I did a fairly good amount and fairly good content…hehe I think I should start the other fic. I have the idea: Selena and Kat are young goddesses who get strangled on earth out of stupid curiosity...when they fall in love with two mortals can they bare the thought of having to return to the heavens? Tell me if I should do this idea and I'll start rite away and then you'll continue and etc. hehe….okay this is long so I'm going to go now… Ja!**


	11. chapter 11

**chibi mint angels: yay...you finally updated...took you long enough but then again you had guests....btw i found a neato thing you can do if you dont have msn messenger! i did this at school XD....ha ha everyone wuz like how the hell are you on msn when your computer dosnt even have messenger so i told em and now everyone goes on ha and the teacher dosnt care either XD...n e how on with the fic...btw your idea confused me strangled on earth O.o....do you mean stranded?...well get back to me and tell me cuz its like confusing XD **

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl! (wooooooooooot) XD -cheers for self-**

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was just a prank Ryou?I was really worried about you!"

"Yes Kat, it was all a prank"

"Why did you leave me alone in the house without telling me?"asked Kat with a very scared look on her face

Ryou paused and thought for a moment looking for the right words to say"I was going to go out and buy you some cake but the store was all out, I figured a bit of cake would really cheer you up a bit"

"Thank you Ryou, but really you dont have to cheer me up,Im okay really"

"Thats good to hear any how why dont you and me go out for some ice cream okay?"

"But its dark outside"

"So?"Ryou said with a cheery smile

Kat smiled back at Ryou,glad at the fact that he was safe and for some reason she really wanted to get back at whoever played that meann trick on her also she wanted to know how they knew about the center, Kat sighed and walked out the door with Ryou behind her locking the door on his way out.

----At the hospital-----

"Who are you?"asked Selena

"How hard did you hit your friggin head women!?"yelled Seto

"I didnt hit my head you idiot!"Selena shouted back

"Well then you must be pretty stupid!"

"Listen Mr.CEO all I wanna know is who you really are!"

"I told you! My name is Seto Kaiba!"

Selena's eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered that crule last name, Kabia.The name rang on forever in her head trying to forget all the hard things she had to deal with at the center along with..."HIM", but she just couldnt shake her mind of her thoughts,on and on her memories flashing befor her very own eyes wondering why she was having these visions now.Why didnt she have them when she first met him!Then she remembered she had forgotten, and she wish it would of stayed that way, but now all her memories have returned giveing Selena a different point of veiw aganist Seto Kaiba.

"Go away" Selena said in a serious tone

"Your kidding, right?"

"No, I want you to leave!And I want you to leave now!"

"So this is the thanks I get for taking you to the hospital and saving your butt!"

"Well I never asked for your help, and if I needed any I certainly wouldnt ask you Kaiba!"snaped Selena

"Fine!The next time your on the verge of dieing I wont bother to even look at you!"Seto said as she stormed out of the room

Selena layed back in the hopital bed feeling tired, all that anger towards Seto had tired her out and she was in need of some rest, she then sighed in relife and closed her eyes, she then thought of Kat and wondered if she was okay cuz after all Ryou was a friend of Setos and he might be working for the center all Selena could do was wait until she was better,she slowly fell asleep and drempt abut all the horrable times at the center.

-----Back to where ever Kay and Ryou are----

"Kat are you okay?"asked Ryou with a conserned looko on his face

"Yeah,why do you ask Ryou?"

"You dont look so well maybe we should go back home so you can get some rest"

"But you told me that we would go out for ice cream...and I really wanna know what it looks like!Please Ryou, dont worry I'll be fine"

"Well alright, but if you start to stumble or fall we're going stright home!"

"Alright"Kat said with a slight smile as they trailed down the sidewalk making there way to the ice cream store

-------------------------------------------------------------------

chibi mint angels: oh boi..im so tired!! need sleep!! I promise i'll write more next time!! i swear!! and now to sleep.....


	12. chapter 12

**Chibi Mint Angels: I e-mailed you with the stuff I needed to tell you but you didn't reply yet…I have msn so I'll see you on it and by the way what was with that e-mail with all the bad words?**

**Currently Writing: KisaraTearz**

**- - - - -- - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - **

****

Selena woke up with a start clutching her head she remembered two of her dreams they were about the center and how the two of them tormented her so much that she got a shiver and wanted to die thinking of them. But, the third dream was…different. She could remember sand and the feeling of impending doom and great fear, and there was something else…she couldn't quite grasp what she felt there. That's when she slipped back to sleep and saw it over this time it burned into her brain and started torturing her conscience.

SELENA'S DREAM

She saw someone that looked a little liker her running fast.

"Seto!" screamed her look-a-like. She came upon a castle and went behind it. That's when Selena saw Seto in a priest version lying on the ground and slowly getting up. There was a scary looking figure standing in front of him

"Father, I don't want to kill her, I won't." said Seto.

"Silly boy, her ka could make you the next pharaoh!"

"Seto, You can not get swallowed into the darkness fight it, FIGHT IT." Her look-a-like said. "You saved me and now I will do the same…"

Next events happened in a flash her look-a-like summoned BEWD and it got caught by the neck with a binding spell…at least that's what it looked like. Then, the father summoned a great deal of black energy aiming for Seto. Her look-a-like jumped in front of him and slowly started dying and her ka getting fully into the stone tablet. That's when Selena woke up…

END OF SELENA'S DREAM

Selena's eyes shot open as she woke up, dripping with cold sweat.

- - - -With Kat - - - - - -

Kat and Ryou walked along the pavement holding hands and licking on ice cream.

"Ryou, have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?" asked Kat.

"You mean like rite now?" said Ryou. Kat nodded. Ryou took a tighter hold on her hand and started running. Both ice cream fell on the gray pavement, a later snack for future birds. Kat and Ryou came upon an abandoned house and sneaked inside. There was no lights, no bed, nothing.

"Ryou why did we start to run like that?" asked Kat trying to catch her breath.

"My yami sensed them." Ryou said gasping for air. The cold night air wasn't so good for the lungs.

"Sensed who?" asked Kat curiously.

"Rare hunters…"

"Who?"

"Rare hunters" Ryou repeated finally catching his breath. "They used to go after the three Egyptian god cards and then they were said to join some kind of organization and now they're after certain types of people…"

Kat turned completely pale. Those were the "security" people of the center. She feared them terribly and she couldn't help but blame herself for getting Ryou mixed up in this whole thing.

"By the way Kat, why did I find you with knives and daggers around your sleeping self?" asked Ryou.

Kat turned a shade of pink, another felling she didn't know. "Ugh, well you see…I thought they caught you and…um…I wanted to go there and beat the crap out of them…" she stated.

Ryou started felling really guilty and decided to tell Kat the truth.

"Kat, they did catch me, I just ran away with the help of my yami…the past me is trapped in this item and that's what a yami is." Said Ryou answering Kat's unsaid question. Kat nodded in understanding. Then she got a sad look on her face.

"You lied to me about such a thing as that?"

"Look, I'm sorry Kat…I just didn't want you to hurt anymore."

"No! This makes it hurt more! How could you lie to me?! It is my business to know!" Kat went to the other side of the room hugging her knees close to herself and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Ryou whispered before falling deep into a slumber himself.

The next morning Kat woke up with a start. She felt cold floor, she saw gray bars, she sensed them, and she smelled them nearby. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her hands around the bars. She looked around her. She was alone…They had caught her…where was Ryou, where was Selena? She kicked at a bar in rage.

"Ha! You thought you could get away from us?" asked her tormenter using that icy voice making her blood freeze.

"What have you done to Ryou?!" she demanded.

"Aw, look she's I love." The other snorted. He was Selena's tormenter. "He's not so fine, you see we did it the old fashioned way…we hanged him"

Kat felt her heart stop pumping blood; she felt her heart freeze over as she fell down on the ground…too numb to move.

"Aw come on be a sport! He's in a better place rite now." He snorted, "Without you."…Kat closed her eyes tightly wanting to die…wanting to go to a better place…wanting to give her life up for Ryou…how could they?

"And…where's Selena?" she asked weakly.

"She's the easiest of them all too catch I think…We'll get her soon enough now that my biological son left her I think." Said Selena's tormenter.

"Biological son?" Kat's eyes expressed utter fear.

"Yea…the one I left with his brother and made Gozaburo adopt them…" with that Selena's tormenter turned and left. Kat didn't want to know why.

- - - - - - - -- - -- -- With Ryou - - - - - - --

Ryou awoke with sun hitting his face and threatening his eyes. For he was not dead… Ryou slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes to find Kat gone!

"Kat?" he called. "KAT!" he shivered as he noticed a small note where she used to be;

_Dear boy,_

_ We have got what we wanted thanks to you…You could go on with your life now…don't worry about Kat her last minutes on earth are going to be spend well._

Ryou cursed and ran following their scent with of coarse his yami helping…

-- - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -

**Chibi Mint Angels: So you know about the msn thing…see you there…and I really want an explanation about the really rated R e-mail I got from you. I'll start the first chapter soon…after I blow my nose…lol yea I'm sick…sucks. **


	13. chapter 13

**chibi mint angels: hey...sry bout that odd e-mail with all the cursses guess i'll have to change my password again...the fifth time for crying outloud...people need to get a life i mean REALLY XD and i hope you get better REAL soon!**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl**

---------------------------------------------------

"How dare they take Kat!" Ryou said to him self "Oh this is all my fault! If only I hadnt lied to her! Why did I have to lie to her!?"Ryou said while pushing him self to run faster, no matter what he would anything it took to save Kat....anything

--------Back at the hospital-----------

Selena layed on her bed wide awake and very tired, she tryed to sleep but she couldnt...that dream had disturbed her slightly the thought that anyone would even think of helping Seto sent shivers down her spine, Selena thought nothing more of him then a curel man.She the sighed and thought to herself, for some strange reason she felt very uneasy probably because she was all alone in the room, it was now that Selena had wished she hadnt of shooed Seto away, at least he bothered to stay and watch her,right?If he was as curel as she thought then why did he stay to watch her?Selena had enough of thinking, it was giving her a headache,instead she turned on the television in her room and watched some random show

------At the center-------

"Ha what do you think we should to do her to show her that we missed her?"said one man

"Why dont we make her our slave tonight if you know what I mean"said another man while winking

"Yeah, hey maybe if we're lucky we might even get her pregnant this time!"laughed the first man

Kat just layed on the cold hard floor wanting Ryou to be next to her to cheer her up, she had wished that she hadnt gotten mad at him, maybe he let the rare hunters catch her and lock her away.Tears came streaming out of her eyes and dow her soft pale cheeks whishing that Ryou was there.

-----------Seto's masion------

"Damn that women!How dare she shoo me away! I was trying to help her! I thought I was doing her a favor by letting her best friend give her blood seeing as how she hates me! Why is it every time I try to help some one they always shoo me away!?God dammit!!"Seto said to him self

"Whats wrong big brother?"asked his little ten year old brother Mokuba

"Nothing" growled Kaiba as he layed on his bed fustrated

"Oh come one please tell me!Please"

"Alright Im just a little ticked off at something"

"You know if a girls mad at you, you should send her flowers!"Mokuba said just befor he ran out of the room

"How did he know?"Seto said with a very confused look on his face, Seto then thought for a moment then left the house to go to the flower shop

An hour later Seto finally bought some flowers and headed to the hospital and wait outisde Selena's room, he wasnt quite sure if this was the right thing to do but he did feel pretty guilty about the fight they had together, he then entered the room.

"What are you doing here!?"Selena said while suddenly sitting up

"Im here to say Im sorry for whatever I did to make you shoo me away"Seto said while handing her the flowers

Selena blushed slighty,normally she would of just shooed him away again but she was glad that he was back, at least he could kepp her company

"Well anyhow I better get going"Seto said while making his way to the door

"No wait!"

"Hm?What dont you want me to leave?"asked Seto

"Do you mind staying?I feel a litte lonely and Im sorry to for snaping at you like that"

"Uh, its okay" Seto said while taking a seat beside Selena's bed

Selena just blushed slightly, no one had ever given her flowers befor so she was happy also she was glad that she had some on to keep he company now.

----Back at the center--------

Back at the center the rare hunters where trying to rip off Kats clothes, althoght they didnt to have much trouble Kat didnt have the strength to fight back, and she kept on thinking "Why bother?"the hunters just laughed to see that they would have some fun with her tonight, they then picked her up and brought her to a room with a nice soft warm bed.Kats eyes widend as she remebered this room very well

--------------------------------

**chibi mint angels: short yes I know but the stupid computer deleted my thing and my fingers are like broken x.x**


	14. chapter 14

**Chibi Mint Angels: Wow you type fast . Well anyways I'm home alone and really sick...so I'm absent from school...well anyways my turn!! **

**Currently Writing: Kisaratearz**

**- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - --- - -**

Ryou kept running until he finally came to the giant building. It loomed over the open space like a terrible nightmare yet to be unleashed.

"Hold on Kat, I'm coming." He said as he broke into the building.

- - - -- -Meanwhile - -- - - - - -

Kat closed her eyes tightly as she felt them clawing at her clothes. She didn't care anymore...but what if they lied? What if Ryou was alive? She shook her head and then heard a slam making her eyes shoot open. There was Ryou wet from the rain that had come down rite after they took her to the familiar room.

Ryou came up to the guy who was undressing her and punched him square in the face.

"You sick bastard get your hands off her!!" shouted Ryou thrusting the other one out of the window.

"Ryou." Said Kat weakly before fainting on the bed.

Ryou went wide eyed and picked Kat up carrying her back home. While Kat was sleeping and getting her precious rest time, Ryou was thinking up a plan to get rid of the center once and for all.

About forty minutes later Kat cracked open her eyes and saw Ryou pacing the room. This brought some giggling into her throat mostly because she was so grateful for being alive and not hurting and mostly because the weird feeling about Ryou came back.

"Ryou what is this feeling I'm getting towards you?" she asks.

"I don't know Kat what is it?"

"I'm not really sure...but it's really weird and...fluffy."

Ryou blushed and crossed his arms. "Well I don't really know what it is." He lied. The truth was this wasn't an intentional lie this was a lie made because he didn't want to confuse her any further.

- - - -- -

Selena leaned on Seto's shoulder very lightly and closed her eyes.

"Selena?"

"mm?"

"Why did you get mad at me in the first place?" Selena opened her eyes and looked at Seto with a glance saying to not bring that up so Seto became quiet but promised himself to find out what in the world was going on later.

- - - -

"Kat, I have a feeling that we should rest up our strengths there's a big chance that the center people will strike again."

"Ryou your scarring me." Said an already frightened Kat.

"I'm sorry but I'm scared too." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the bedroom lying her down on the cozy and fluffy bed.

"Ryou where are you going to go?" asked Kat curiously.

Thirty minutes later Ryou and Kat were lying peacefully on the bed enjoying the moment were they could actually be happy and forget everything...just like that. Lying side by side, sharing their dreams and holding onto each other as much as possible scared of the moment when everything will slip away and there will become nothing.

A loud crash brought both Kat and Ryou to themselves as they jumped out of bed and took fighting stances.

"Err... Ryou? I'm not sure how to fight..." sighed out Kat.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Another loud bang send Ryou to the ground making Kat gasp out in horror as one word flashed in her consciousness; _love._

"Let's take this to a colder place." Said a cold voice that she knew so well. All of the sudden the scenery started twisting and as Kat looked around to see that they were standing on a cliff and a lake was right below them. ((See I told you it gave me more ideas))

"You'll, never get away with this!!" yelled out Kat looking at Ryou who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh yea, what are you going to do about it?"

Kat shut her eyes and with all her strength charged at the guy that had tormented her all her life. Blindly, she punched at him as hard as she could with all the hate she grew for all those years.

The guy, Steven, easily got a grip on Kat's wrists and twisted as hard as possible. Wincing in pain, she collapsed on the floor and Steven climbed on top of her smirking.

"And once again, you're mine." Kat closed her eyes and tried to block everything out. Her whole life has been a nightmare and now this was the worst one she had ever experienced.

- - - - - - - - -

((And that's all))

---------

((HAHA! MADE YOU SCARED!!))

She felt the familiar feel of her clothing getting ripped but when she didn't feel the next part she opened her eyes seeing Ryou with his hands around Steven's neck.

"KAT GO AND WARN SELENA AND SETO!!" yelled out Ryou just as Steven kicked him hard into the stomach.

"But what about you?!" yelled Kat but she didn't get an answer so she decided to look for Selena and Seto. Meanwhile, Seto's biological father was already hiding INSIDE the room Selena was in getting ready for his only chance in about two seconds.

- - - - - - -

Halfway to the hospital, Kat sensed that it was too late for Selena and ran very fast towards were Ryou was wrestling Steven.

She arrived to see Ryou pinned to the ground by Steven who was whipping him.

"NO, stop it it's me who you want." Kat fell to her knees as tears rimmed her eyes. '_How could I let Ryou get hurt, how?'_

Steven stood up smirking and knowing that Ryou was in too much pain to get up and walked over to Kat smirking and getting ready to start what he likes doing best.

Kat whimpered as she knew this time no one could help since Ryou was slipping out of consciences and besides he already did too much.

- - - - - -- - - - - - -

**AN: Okay this time it's real and this took me like 1 month to write. o.o well I have to update the other fic and this wasn't that long either.... Well it's your turn have fun! **


	15. chapter 15

**chibi mint angels: OMG!! Im sooooo sorry for no updating this for a while **

**Reasons: 1. stupid computer had a virus **

** 2. Lost the damn chapter like i always do**

** 3. Exams are comming up TT **

**Well whatever hope you all like this chapter -**

**Currently writing: BakurasGurl **

---------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was sitting in Selena room with Selena's head still rested on his shoulder,he glanced at her beautiful face then looked out the window and saw a strange shadowy like figure outside.Seto frowned and got up to close the blinds "The last thing I need to some one to go spreading romurs that I have a new girlfriend, although..."Seto paused for a moment and took another look at Selena "If I had to be stuck with some one Selena wouldnt be such a bad choice, at least she isnt mental like all those other sluttly girls trying to get my attetion" Seto then sighed and sat back down beside Selena, then suddenly there was a crash

-----------

"Now thats the good little girl I know" said Steven smirking, he started to walk slowly over the Kat when he got into range he then cupped her chin and forcfully kissed her on the lips "Now you stupid little run away bitch, you had better listen to everything I say or else you little boyfriend over there dies and Im sure you dont want that to happen at all now do you?"

Kat shook her head fast for she was afraid of what Steven might do to her, she knew it probably wouldnt be any different from the things he used to do to her befor. Kat then started to cry after thinking about what happened in the past, she remembered how they used to beat her and abuse her whenever she got in the way or stuff like that, although she found it odd that she was crying about such things, she never used to befor, she just thought of it all like nothing was wrong and nothing really matter but after meeting Ryou things seemed like they chnaged., She was tired of being treated like crap and she had enough of it all. She wanted to scream outloud, she wanted to protect the one she loved. "Let go of me you bastard! Im not your pet anymore. And you will not, I repeat will not hurt Ryou at all or else I'll make you regret it!"Kat yelled as she slaped Stevens hand away from her chin

Steven smirked "Oh yeah and what exactly are you gonna do little girl. Well you little wench tell me!"

Kats eyes suddenly started to glow then a flash of white light appeared then vanished. After the light had dissapered Kat was stand no more the 3 feet away from the man who abused her "I now know..." the man just eyed her, the expression on his face mad it seem like her thought Kat was insane "What in gods name are you-"

"Silence! I dont want to hear all this crap anymore I've had enough! And I now realise everything, what really happened to me when I was a child and why my past was a mistery! I swear I'll make you pay!"

-----------

Seto was standing in the middle of the room, tired and badly injured a few feet away from him was a man smirking with Selena over his right shoulder "You let her go you bastard!" Seto yelled at he charged towords the man. The man quickly ducked and used his knee to hit Seto's stomach. Seto then fell to the ground groaning in pain "Please, I beg you....Leave her alone"

"Not a chance, if you want her back your going to have to win her back" the man replyed as he tossed a pieace of paper in front of Seto then jumped out the window leaveing Seto in great pain and tears "Selena..."

----------

"Wake up you naughty little princess" said a shadow in the distance

Selena sarted to slowly wake up, she quickly sat up and look at her surroundings she saw that she was in a dark sealed up room,on a bed of some sort and the room had no windows or doors, well none that she could see. "Who are you?! And where am I?! Tell me! And what happened to Seto!?"

"You mean the young CEO? Oh someone took care of him, no need to worry though, we didnt kill him. He's alive....for now"

"You leave Seto alone, he has nothing to do with any of this. Im back at the center arent I?!"

"Well, well. Looks like the time with the young man didnt effect the way you think, of course your back here and your little boyfriend has something to do with all of this. He became involed with you so now he's involed with us, so deal with it weather you like it or not. Now all we have to do is wait. I hope you like quiet spaces. It might take a while for your friend to come.....mwhahaha"

"Damn you! Leave hime alone!" knowing that it was pointless at yelling at them Selena then started to cry and wished she was with Seto again.

---------------------------------------------

**Chibi mint angles: i dunno if this is a bit short i havnt written a chap for n of my fic or ours in a LONG time so yea TT gomen if its to short TT...i'll make it up in the next chaper i swear **


	16. chapter 16

**Chibi mint angels: oh poor you …. Well me actually updating... scary? :: Audience nod:: **

Selena's sobs echoed throughout the perimeter returning back to her and taunting her of everything she lost and how stupid she was to think the escape plan was going to work. She hurt more people than she was supposed to if the plan failed. 'Why was I so stupid? This is how I'm meant to be a toy for the center…a mere illegal slave. A crazy magical freak.' She thought.

Steven continued smirking and taunting Kat with those hideous set of eyes. Kat gulped trying to keep her steady composure.

"Ha! And how might I presume you do that?" Steven said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well there was a reason you kept me here, no?" she yelled enjoying the fact that her hopes might not fail to please her this time.

"There was but unfortunately for you we didn't tell you about this to the full extend. Even though you've been locked in here more than your friend you know even less upon why you're stuck here then her…. Pathetic, no?" he snickered mimicking her.

"Well there's something called a heart which apparently you don't know anything about." Kat glared ready to attack in any way possible. She only wished that Selena would be there because it doesn't take a brain to figure out that their combined powers are stronger than their individual abilities. She couldn't help it but her weak side shined out in her mind again…the one that Steven had found….Ryou….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Ryou turned over groaning. There was an unpleasant mixture on his face…blood and tears. He shakily got into a dog position and tried to summon enough energy to get up. 'Common I can't give up now…now that Kat is in trouble. I have to show those bastards…' he thought coughing up some more blood which drooped from his mouth before he spit vigorously. Ryou finally summoned his strength and slowly but efficiently got up and clenched his fists.

It wasn't long before he noticed a slip of paper only about ten inches away from him. Stepping closer to it very cautiously, Ryou bent down and unfolded it, reading the snake-like handwriting that was enclosed in it.

_Dear Ryou-boy,_

_I perfectly understand your feelings for little Kat here but she is mine. There is no possible way to get her back…well that's dis- including my little challenge. MUAHA anyways, report to the old sea shack by Domino bay at exactly three p.m tomorrow. That's if you're still alive. Oh and it's completely impossible to beat me in this challenge and the stakes are too high. Well whatever anyhow you're dead or mine too. _

-your worst night mare.

Ryou scrunched up the paper throwing it as hard as possible. He looked at his almost broken watch and started running as fast as he possible could towards the Ra-be-damned shack.

Seto weakly reached towards the slip of paper on the floor and opened it up. He gazed at it, exasperated at the task encrypted on the plain white paper;

_Dear Kaiba-boy,_

_I perfectly understand your feelings for little Selena here but she is mine. There is no possible way to get her back…well that's dis- including my little challenge. MUAHA anyways, report to the old sea shack by Domino bay at exactly three p.m tomorrow. That's if you're still alive. Oh and it's completely impossible to beat me in this challenge and the stakes are too high. Well whatever anyhow you're dead or mine too. _

-your worst night mare

Seto folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Next, he stretched out to reach the hospital bed and used it for support as he got on his two feet. 'Note to self; sue the hospital for not having nurses who don't care to the extend of not checking up on their patients especially when there's that much noise…' he thought clenching his fists. Concealing the pain that he was in as much as he could, Seto jumped out the window and ran to the meeting spot.

Old Sea Shack

Two backup creeps stood at the doorway smirking and showing their rather ugly, crooked, yellow teeth. Ryou happened to run and shove one in first.

"YOU GIVE KAT BACK!" he shouted. The guy just grinned and motioned to a stiff female figure pinned to the wall next to another; Kat and Selena. But you and I both know that Kat and Selena are back at the center. So basically Ryou and Seto were about fight for some female workers of the center.

"No, first you must defeat me in a duel and then we'll see you sorry excuse for a boy." Grimaced the guy. "By the way I'm Panic and this is my brother Terror." He grinned at Ryou's shocked face. As if on cue Seto ran in and held the guy now known as Terror by the collar anger displaying in his every feature.

"You let her down or else I'll mop the floor with you and terrorize you to the point of wishing that you were never born." He glared at Terror and got the same invitation as Ryou did. In a few hours both pairs were fighting a heated duel in which of coarse Panic and Terror were cheating.

"You know it's a waste of heart to care so much for that dude anyway." Rasped the cold voice of the guy in the shadows who was beside Selena.

"How do you know?! You've never felt love before?"

"Oh you mean the thing where everyone betrays you?" he asked grinning. He reached out for a remote and switched a TV out in the hall on. There Selena watched as Seto dueled for some girl on the wall. Her eyes first filled with tears but then she kept to herself….her eyes becoming soulless. The shadow person left closing the cage and that's when Selena decided to use her last powers to teleport to the shack. She clasped her hands together and started chanting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Due to the coincidence that both Kat and Selena used their magic at the same time both of them got teleported to the shack along with Steven and the shadow guy.

Ryou looked to the side to see Kat collapse from the big magic spell. Alongside of her, Selena had weird colorless eyes as if she was empty.

The shadow guy snickered as he took out a needle with a bottle. The bottle had some mystic color. "Kat your next. Empty shells are easier to train."

**A/N: Phew that was long. Damn it tomorrows school T.T WHY?! Oh well…your turn again :P **


End file.
